


By All Means

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [28]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gift Fic, Love, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Stiletto Heels, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Marina Shepard issued a command to her lovers and expected it to be followed to the letter, but unfortunately Kaidan got stuck on shift and she and Joker got started without him. He has to make up for lost time and they even try a few new positions...A belated Christmas gift since I didn't get to work on the dress I wanted, so I changed the plan. I am both embarrased and impressed I wrote this, but I did want to change things up. Happy Holidays Darling! Be gentle. This is my first attempt at a threesome.





	By All Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



The door opened behind her and Marina heard the sharp intake of breath from Kaidan at the sight of her. She was completely naked aside from a pair of strappy stilettos, bare ass in the air, bent over Joker who lounged naked at the end of her bed, leaning back on one elbow, his hand in her dark brown hair as she suckled the tip of his erection. Her legs were spread giving Kaidan the perfect view of her folds dripping and glistening with arousal, her hand curled around Joker's swollen, pulsing cock, pumping him slowly, licking the tip of his erection and tracing patterns on the skin of his long, thick shaft with her tongue. Joker was moaning under her attentions as she twisted her fingers around his shaft making him groan and arch his hips, thrusting into her hand and seeking her mouth again, the head of his erection disappearing between her lips and she sucked hard. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she heard the rustle of clothes hitting the ground, Kaidan eager to join in the activities. Marina felt his warmth behind her before he even touched her, nimble fingers sliding teasingly along the flesh of her ass, massaging the skin there, warmth streaking through her body, every nerve on fire before one hand travelled downwards, slipping a finger over her slick folds to toy with her clit. She was so wet. Her hips rocked back as she fought back a moan, Kaidan using his thumb to spread her wetness slowly around her swollen clit, his movements slow and deliberate. Marina moaned around Joker's cock—the vibration drawing a growl from Jeff as Kaidan dipped two fingers inside her.

“I see you two got started without me.” Kaidan whispered huskily, his fingers scissoring inside her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Marina’s lips left Joker's crown with a pop. “It's not our fault your shift ran late—I was very clear about when you two needed to be in my quarters and naked. _Jeff_ was on time.”

“You missed one hell of a strip tease.” Joker added, making Kaidan wish for what wasn't the first time that he hadn't been late.

“I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time.” Kaidan smirked.

He left them for little more than a second, to rummage in a drawer, returning and massaging some of the lube onto the three of them; early preparation for later. Kaidan bent over her, smothering her back with his muscled chest, his lips meeting Jeff's in a kiss as his fingers slipped back inside her before retreating, causing a whimper of annoyance to escape her mouth as she sucked the tip of Jeff's cock just a little harder. Jeff groaned against Kaidan's lips at the sensation. Marina didn't have time to mourn the loss of his fingers as he rubbed his throbbing cock along her dripping folds, back and forth, her hips rolling back to feel his pelvis against her ass. In those heels Marina was at the perfect height that Kaidan didn’t have to bend awkwardly, and wearing nothing but her strappy stilettos had both Kaidan and Joker on edge. Joker reached around her to stroke the bare flesh of Marina’s backside, hand kneading and massaging her ass, fingers delving between her cheeks and prying them apart. Swirling her moisture over the highly sensitive tissues of his anus made a shiver roll down Marina’s spine before Kaidan used the tip of his finger to trace around the rim.

She took a deep, calming breath and relaxed under their touches; it was crazy how badly she wanted this—wanted _them_.

Kaidan pushed a finger coated in her arousal deep inside her ass, adding a second and then a third as Joker flicked her clit with his thumb, Kaidan's shaft still sliding back and forth through her folds, coating himself in her arousal. They both growled in unison, Joker's hips stuttering and jerking as Marina swallowed around his tip, humming as she sucked hard, Kaidan's eyes glazing over as he watched. A shiver ran through Joker’s body as a contented sigh escaped him, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, arching his hips and thrusting into Marina’s mouth. Just before Joker found his release, Marina stopped and pulled back, Joker’s crown leaving her mouth with a satisfying pop as Kaidan removed his fingers, and lined himself up to press his cock into her ass, focusing on the warmth radiating off her body. Joker’s eyes glazed over as he watched them, his throbbing cock leaking as it twitched, begging for release.

A gentle hand held her throat, as Kaidan tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, running his hand down her side, leaving a burning trail behind his touch. He cupped her breast gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips and and appreciative moan from Joker, smoothing his palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand. Joker leaned back on one elbow, his hand wrapping around his shaft, pumping once. Twice. His rhythm matching Kaidan's as he drew himself out of Marina slowly, but not entirely, before he thrust forward; Kaidan grinned down at him, a low moan dropping from both his lovers’ lips. Kaidan's hand glowed blue as it travelled down her stomach, slipping between her legs, a burst of biotic energy emanating from his fingers as he slipped them back inside her, Marina panting as she locked her gaze with Joker’s a smile curling the corners of her mouth as she licked his precum from her lips.

“Do you like that? Like me watching you as he fucks your sweet little ass?” Joker growled.

“Yes! God yes!” Marina cried, grinding her clit against Kaidan's palm. “But I want you both…”

“Such a kinky little thing, isn't she?” Kaidan grinned over at him.

Joker swallowed hard and nodded before he bit the inside of his cheek as he thrust into his hand, hips rocking forward and backwards as the tension inside him climbed higher. A shiver racked through Marina his body, as Kaidan thrust deeper and harder, fingertips digging into the flesh of her hips and leaving little red marks. His fingers as he pulled them out of her her, were glistening with her arousal, hips stuttering at being left bereft. Joker was a puddle of desire, trembling with need—need for her or him and at this point he wasn't sure he cared which, watching as Kaidan dragged his fingers across Marina’s nipple, spreading her arousal all over it. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Desire for her to finish what she'd started bubbled up, Joker licking his lips in anticipation as Kaidan brought his drenched fingers to her lips, Joker's nostrils flaring as she opened her mouth and sucked them clean, Joker leaning in and licking her breast clean. Her tongue traced the outer shell of his ear, her hand on his chest; he could feel it pulsing with her biotics.

“Lie back.” She whispered before kissing Joker's temple.

Joker grinned as he laid back on the bed, Kaidan picking Marina up and settling her on Joker's throbbing erection, moaning as she sank onto him, breasts bouncing and both cocks filling her to the point where she could barely remember her own name—too focused on feeling them moving inside her. They timed their thrusts together, but Joker having been on time was nearing the edge faster than Kaidan. Joker grinned, running his hands through Kaidan’s dark hair as their lips crashed together, hot and hungry over her shoulder, beard and stubble scraping the skin of Marina’s neck. She sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Joker's shoulder. They were so gorgeous when they kissed, and she was captivated by them as they both thrust up into her, sandwiching her between Kaidan’s granite chest and Joker's leanly muscled one. She loved them so much it hurt sometimes, and she couldn't figure out how she'd gotten so lucky. Her clit ground against Joker's pelvis and Marina broke first, her whole body clenching, muscles going rigid, a sigh dropping from her lips. She had something she wanted to try.

“Can we try something else?” She panted, nuzzling her nose against each jawline in turn.

“What did you have in mind, Princess?” Joker breathed as he and Kaidan broke their kiss.

“I’m sure we'd be more than willing to accommodate you. Whatever you want.” Kaidan's husky voice made her shiver as he rolled his hips.

“I need you both to fuck me, hard and fast—together. I need you both inside me…”

“That can be arranged. Relax, Princess; we've got you.” As he pulled out of her ass, Kaidan bent her forward a little more and slid his shaft into her dripping core alongside Joker's and making her whimper.

“Are you okay?” Joker asked, both men halting their movements and watching her with concern.

“Should we stop?” Kaidan drew a gentle hand up her arm, eliciting a shiver from her

Marina shook her head quickly, wiggling her hips a little to readjust. “No...God no. You’re both just fairly large and I need a minute to get used to it—it actually feels amazing.”

Joker’s hands ghosted over the planes of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, squeezing them lightly and rubbing his palms against her nipples; a slight shudder rocketing down her spine as they hardened under his touch. The skin of her chest was flushed and red as Kaidan cupped her chin with gentle fingers turning her head towards him and catching her lips in a hungry kiss. Joker took advantage of her distraction to lean upwards and suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth, and rolled the other between forefinger and thumb, pinching it. As her mouth opened in a gasp of delight at the tiny bite of pain, Kaidan's tongue slipped between her lips, caressing hers, the hand that had cupped her chin tangling in her hair and keeping her mouth crushed against his. So many new and different sensations buffeting her at once, tore a raspy moan from her throat as they started to move within her. Their rhythm was slightly off from one another, Joker’s hips jerking upwards and thrusting deep as Kaidan retreated creating a delicious friction between their cocks in her tight sheath, pleasuring each other as much as her. Kaidan's free hand reached underneath her, cupping Joker’s sac, and squeezing gently.

“Fuck!” Joker unraveled with a growl, spilling himself inside her, the motion of Kaidan's shaft against his milking him dry.

Joker's cock slipped out of her and he fell back against the mattress as Kaidan surged into her, over and over, Marina sighing in delight as she arched back against him. Joker reached down between them and grasped his half-hard again erection and using the tip, traced teasing circles on her clit, before Kaidan pulled almost completely out of her and thrust into her again, Joker watching through half lidded eyes. Kaidan thrust forward, once, twice, drawing a sigh from Marina's lips—she loved the feeling of him stretching and filling her as he moved inside her, but after having the two of them together it didn't feel like quite enough anymore. He rocked his hips forward slamming into her, moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as the speed of his thrusts slowly increased, as the tension inside them climbed higher. His mouth clamped down on her neck to hide his groan as he tensed, a shudder running through him as his orgasm claimed him, his body flaring blue. Marina’s body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her as her own orgasm hit her, turning the room blue with her own biotic flare. Kaidan rocked his hips, savoring the feeling of her lingering quivers around his shaft. She pitched forward onto Joker’s chest with a sigh as Kaidan settled next to them, his and Joker's hands stroking up and down her back, before getting distracted and teasing each other with barely there touches.

“Give me a few moments to catch my breath and then I want to go again.” She huffed, flopping over onto her back on the mattress between them.

“I may have a few ideas that involve Kaidan fucking you from behind while I devour you from below.” Joker grinned, causing Marina to bite her lower lip—one could almost see the wheels turning in her head at his suggestion.

“I love what goes on in your perverted little head.” Kaidan chuckled, smacking Joker’s shoulder playfully with the flat of his hand.

“Makes everything infinitely more interesting.” Joker replied.

“I'm sure all the porn he watches has something to do with it.” Marina giggled. “But by all means…”


End file.
